Step to Adulthood
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki turns 18 and he has a very emotional spin about getting to that age and also choosing between going back to his homeland or remaining with his friends and family at Shanghai Secluded Valley. Would he be able to get used to that age? Would he choose ebwteen leaving or staying? You be the judge! Enjoy!
1. Anticipating

Very new story I came up with and it's about Musaki turning 18. This ain't gonna be a one-shot, tough. All the hopes and fears Musaki will come through before he turns the big 1-8. Enjoy!

* * *

Step to Adulthood

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Anticipation

Another afternoon at the Jade Palace and Po walks around the barracks to catch up with the other masters and as he went into the kitchen, he sees the Five and the Hazards sitting around waiting for Po and Tigress quickly said, "We've been waiting."

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I just wanted to figure out something awesome for Lil' Saki's birthday." Po replied.

"Um...he's turning 18, right? So...he's not really little anymore." Ryo said, trying to make sense of it.

Skyler rolled her eyes at Ryo's 'logistical' comment on that and she told him, "Wow...I wonder how mature you really are."

"More mature than you'll ever know, Sky." Ryo said, batting his eyebrows.

Viper takes a deep breathe of exhale as she pictures Musaki being 18 years old and it was like she couldn't believe that he's growing up so fast and she said, "I still can't believe that Musaki's gonna be an adult. It seems like a long time ago when he was just 13, still figuring out the world in our eyes."

"Yeah, it has been a long time, hasn't it?" asked Crane.

"5 years doesn't count as a long time." Mantis added.

Tigress got super surprised as to how long it has been since Musaki was in this palace and asked, "Doesn't seem like a long time to me."

Takami looked at everyone as most of the masters began reminiscing the times when Musaki first lived in the Jade Palace 5 years ago and wanted to make some sense of it and asked, "Can you guys tell me about this whole thing?"

"Okay...before we met you guys, Musaki first came to live with us in the Jade Palace after spending 10 years at the orphanage. He was so shy and very timid towards us...but when it came to his kung-fu skills...all of that went away and he took us all down to test his strengths and he's unlike any other panda we've ever known." Viper explained.

"Oh, yeah...I remember that! One part I remember is when he beat Tigress on the first day." Monkey said.

Tigress growled at Monkey for remembering that moment and she said, "I still felt humiliated after that."

"Why? No one was laughing at you." Po said.

"On the inside, Po. Having a child win a sparring match is embarassing enough as it is." Tigress said.

Kiba dropped his jaw in shock after hearing that and he said, "Musaki beat you? Where was I then?"

"Wanna ask that again, Kiba?" Tigress growled angrily.

"Anywho...through those years, Musaki has grown, developed and matured into a bright and strong young man with talent and a heart of gold. It's hard to believe that he's 18 now...after coming such a long way." Viper said.

Takami got most of those answers and he said, "Sounds like a great milestone."

"But the thing about Lil' Saki is that he's so humble and good-natured about everything, almost like he's an inspiration to everyone around us and he never makes a big deal about being a warrior or if someone dubs him as a legend. He's just like any other person." Po answered.

Shifu then comes into the kitchen and sees the others sitting there and he said, "I see you're talking about Musaki's 18th birthday, I'm assuming."

"Actually, we were just talking about how far he's come from age 13 to now being 18." Mantis answered.

Shifu nods in agreement and he said to them, "Anyway, we're all gonna pull of the best 18th birthday he'll never forget here in the palace and it has to be effortlessly."

"Master...Musaki told me that we don't need to make this into a big deal for his 18th birthday. All he needs is just a simple party; a few friends and family, nothing too extravagant. We don't need to have an almost overdone party like last year...when a few people I know tried to compete to gain Musaki's approval for a birthday gift." Viper said, glaring at the masters over the last part.

Po, Tigress, Monkey, Mantis and Crane sputtered and scoffed at that comment aimed at the fact that they went above and beyond to see what gift Musaki would love on his 17th birthday and Mantis said, "What's the chance of not going through that again?"

"Zero chance...because it has to be special, something he wants to remember." Viper answered.

"We're still upset that you gave him that samurai sword last year. It's like...you completely blindsided us for some reason." Monkey spat out.

"Like I said, not a competion." Viper added.

The Hazards were speechless at this while they were debating and Shifu walks by the Hazards and asked, "I trust that you won't do the same on Musaki's birthday?"

"We won't do any of that." Takami replied.

* * *

Awesome kick-off, right? Stick around for more!


	2. Being 18

Here's where we see the birthday panda!

* * *

Chapter 2: Being 18

Musaki sits down on the Pech Tree alongside Arizona, watching the clouds roll by and Musaki seems pretty eager and excited to hit that age soon and he said, "Feeling kinda anxious right now."

"How anxious?" asked Arizona.

"Anxious-excited that I'm turning 18 years old. I never thought that this day would come by so fast and so soon." Musaki replied.

Arizona chuckled softly and could relate to being in that age and he said, "You only turn 18 once, you know. It's like...you've grown out of that kid phase and step into the world of being an adult. It leaves a whole lot of surprises for you in store and sometimes...things you don't really expect to happen. But for me, I would personally say just enjoy that age. You don't really have to rush through anything in life."

Musaki widened his eyes at that after hearing Arizona's advice and he said, "Wow...that's a lot."

"Being 18 has taught me a lot. All of those experiences I've endured at that age I can pass onto you." Arizona replied.

Musaki nodded his head and would take most of what Arizona says to heart and he looked up at him and asked, "Are you gonna miss being 18?"

Arizona sighed heavily and responded, "Yeah...it's a good age for me to just live like a normal teenager, but I'm excited about turning 19. There are many things I wanna do and see before I hit the point where I have to settle down and just take it easy...not to mention get married with Sierra and have a family."

"Just as long as you two don't start up earlier." Musaki said, laughing.

Arizona playfully punched Musaki in the arm after making that joke and he said, "I've got time, Saki. So we both don't have to worry about it."

Both of them laughed with each other and as they looked across the skies, Musaki looks at Arizona and he said, "You know...I never really thought anything could happen to me through these years would actually happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Arizona.

"Well...I didn't think I would actually be home with a family that would do anything for me nor have all these crazy experiences happen to me over the past 5 years. Back at the orphanage, I would always hope that I can be with a new family, but I wasn't too sure about it because of the fear of forgetting my parents. And I didn't want them to be burdened because of my grief. I almost convinced myself that I would never have one when I turn 18 and I'd be out on my own, just lonely for the rest of my life. But I guess all of that changed the minute Shifu took me in and had it not been possible, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you right now." Musaki answered.

Arizona definitely get what he was feeling because he felt the same way too and he said, "You're not the only one. I promised myself that if I didn't get out of Dai Ling's prison that I would kill myself when I turn 18 or 19 because I had so much burden on my shoulders and suffering that came with guilt, shame and pain from being hurt and molested. I never in a million years never thought I would get out of this and have the life I never thought I had; a new family, a little brother that I would protect, awesome friends, a beautiful girlfriend...those are the things I deeply cherish. I wouldn't trade it in for anything in the world and it's because of you that made this happen for me."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Aw, come on..."

"I'm serious, Saki. You're like a hero." Arizona added.

"Zona...I'm not a hero. I don't have to be a hero to do things like that. Sometimes it's just doing what's right without anything in return. That's how I live by." Musaki added.

"But I just wanted to thank you. If there's anything I could do to repay you for all of this..." Arizona added.

Musaki blinked for a few minutes and he said, "Arizona, I'm good. But you're welcome."

"So...what do you think the masters would plan for the party?" asked Arizona.

Musaki sighed heavily and replied, "Not sure, but I hope nothing too over the top and extravangant. I just want a normal party where my friends and family can come to."

Zeng flew all the way down and made it to the ground and as he gets himself up, he comes to Musaki and said, "A few letters came in from Shanghai Secluded Valley."

Musaki was completely excited to see what sorts of birthday wishes he's receiving and as he gets them all, he reads every single of of them; most of them from his grandparents, his twin brother Zeke, his friends and everyone that knows his parents well, all wishing him the best of luck at 18.

"Man, everyone in the Valley is really congratulating me." Musaki said, happily.

"Yeah, they are." Arizona agreed.

Suddenly, one letter from Zeke completely made it interesting or so...that he's gonna come celebrate it with him and also that he might come and live at Shanghai Secluded Valley since he's 18 and he said, "Move back?"

* * *

And that's the reason of the story; choosing between moving out of the Jade Palace or remain with his friends in the Valley of Peace?

P.S.: I just found out that Kung Fu Panda 3 is switching its release date from March 18, 2016 to December 23, 2015! Ain't that gonna be an awesome movie for Christmas?


	3. Crazy Bombshell

The uphill battle of what Musaki should do...begins. Also, I thought I would add an old friend on this.

* * *

Chapter 3: Crazy Bombshell

Musaki sits alone in his room, just looking at the letter that Zeke had written to him and how he wishes the best of him turning 18 and that he'll come to the Valley of Peace on his birthday and celebrate it with him and on the hopes that after that, Musaki could move out of the Jade Palace and live in Shanghai Secluded Valley to be close to his relatives. He had been thinking about going back to live there for good and just get to know more about his relatives and be around them, but the Valley of Peace had been like a home to him since he was three after his parents' death; where he has so many friends and an adopted family in the Jade Palace.

It would be hard for him one day to leave it all behind, but when an adopted kid turns 18, they move out and find a place of their own and Musaki's not sure if he's up for a little taste of independence yet.

"Saki?"

Musaki looks up and he sees Ichi coming in and he sits up and said, "Hey, Ich."

Ichi gives Musaki a high-five/fist bump greeting to each other and they hugged each other and as Ichi sat down, he said, "Heard that you're gonna turn 18 this year. Happy birthday, man."

"Thanks. My birthday isn't for another week though, but I appreciate the early shout-out." Musaki said, with a chuckle.

Ichi nods his head and he said, "That age is pretty much the point where you're growing out of childhood and into being an adult. Times change, people change...but it's a great point where you'll have to be your own person."

"Did you feel that way on your 18th birthday?" asked Musaki.

"I gotta tell ya...I was a little nervous that day because I didn't think I would reach it. You know, there are thoughts about my fire powers, but it's still controllable." Ichi replied.

"I see." Musaki nodded.

Ichi then looks up at Musaki for a while and he asked, "So...any plans for the big 1-8?"

"I just kinda want a simple party; nothing too special, nothing too perfect or extravagant...just with my close family and friends." Musaki answered.

"That's cool. Anyways, I invited myself to this party of yours. We'll have a lot of fun celebrating your birthday together...as best friends." Ichi said.

"Thanks, Ich. Um...I kinda wanna ask you something?" said Musaki.

Ichi was all ears for any question Musaki would ask and he just lets out a shaky, nervous sigh and asked, "What would you say if...if I decided to move out of the Valley of Peace one day?"

Ichi widened his eyes at that question and he turned to Musaki and replied, "Honestly? I would be kinda sad if you did."

That answer was enough for Musaki to hear and he feels completely torn about him deciding to move out or to stay in the Valley when he hits 18 and fears that he'll lose his friendship with Ichi if he moved out and Ichi asked, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Musaki answered, quickly.

Ichi blinks his eyes and he said, "You sure? I mean...you can tell me."

Musaki then looked at Ichi in the eye and he said, "All right. I got a letter from my brother Zeke and he said he's coming over to celebrate it with me because we're both twins, so we share the same birthday. He told me his birthday present would be if I can live in Shanghai Secluded Valley. I'm kinda happy that he would want that, but at the same time, I'm kinda scared that I'll leave everything I love about the Valley of Peace behind; my friends, my adopted family, my girlfriend, you...and people wouldn't take it the right way, assuming that I'd leave them and never come back and forget about them. I would never do that at all."

After hearing what Musaki explained, Ichi seemed a little shocked at first that Musaki's thinking about considering it, but at the same time...he's kinda torn between going or staying and he said, "I understand where you're coming from. I was also afraid that if I were to leave and live on my own, I'd lose my closest friends too."

"If I were to tell you this, you'd be mad at me...and we'd stop being friends." Musaki added.

"Saki...you and I go back a long time. You were always there for me when I feel alone and you never stopped doing that. You're my best friend and you'll always be my best friend." Ichi said.

That made him feel better, but that wasn't enough from how the rest of the masters will take the news about his decision and Musaki said, "Always, man."

"You have to make your own decisions when you reach that age, you know? You can't always rely on everyone else anymore to decide for you. Only you get to make the decisions yourself." Ichi replied.

Musaki nods his head at that and he's pretty happy that Ichi still understands where he's coming from with this and he knows that these two will always remain friends no matter what happens and he said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So...about the party; should it be dressy or like...?" asked Ichi.

Musaki smiles at him and replied, "Just come as you are, Ich. You don't have to dress up or whatever."

"Thanks. My uncle still wants me to wear some suits and stuff and I am not about to go there." Ichi added.

Both of them started laughing with each other and they gave each other a high five as Ichi started to head off and he said, "I'll see ya later, man."

"See ya, buddy." Musaki replied.

After Ichi left, Musaki's left thinking about whether if he's still going or if he's staying and probably the biggest question would be; how would the masters react if he told them?

* * *

The reaction will come on the next chapter! Also, Ichi is owned by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan!


	4. Visit and Advice

We haven't got to the masters yet, so we go to Musaki's uncle for advice.

* * *

Chapter 4: Visit and Advice

As Musaki takes a little walk around the valley for some fresh air, he started thinking about everything Ichi said about his decision to go or stay and although he's excited to turn 18, he's still thinking about if he's ready for independence and he was thinking about getting some answers on his own and he heads straight to Mako's house and as he got inside, he sees Max, Kovu and Borko sitting on the porch, playing some mahjong and he said, "Hey, guys."

Max looks up and sees Musaki standing there and he said, "Hey, Musaki! How are ya?"

"Pretty good. How about you guys?" asked Musaki.

"I'm about to beat Max at mahjong." Kovu replied.

Max scoffed and responded, "You wish! I'm about to beat you!"

Musaki chuckled at this and he asked Max, "Is your dad here?"

"Yeah, he's inside."

"Thanks." Musaki said, as he brought himself in the house and soon enough, Mako comes by the living room and he couldn't be any happier to see Musaki.

"Hey, how's my almost adult nephew?" Mako said, greeting him with a hug.

Musaki hugs back and he said, "A little excited and nervous, I guess."

Soon enough, most of his cousins were completely happy to see him come by and they gave him a hug to congratulate turning 18 soon and Cody said, "Saki, I am so happy to see that you're gonna turn into a man."

"Yeah, who would've thought that you'd be old fast?" asked Tsunami.

Musaki glared at Tsunami for spitting out 'old' into that and he said, "Just because I'm almost 18 doesn't make me old."

"Dad's old and that doesn't bother him." Samurai added.

Mako scoffed at this and he doesn't like to hear the term 'old' right in front of him and he said, "Sam...I'm not that old. I'm still younger."

Most of them totally deny that part and they know he looks the part of an old guy and Mako looks up at Musaki and asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" asked Musaki.

Mako nods his head as he takes Musaki to Mako and Reiko's bedroom and they both sat down on the bed and Mako asked, "So...what did you want to talk about?"

"First of all, I'm really looking forward to turn 18 in a week from now. It's hard to believe that I'm gonna grow out of being a kid." Musaki added.

"Yeha, who would've thought? I remember you were this little and I would always give you piggyback rides whenever you'd visit my house. Of course, you were only two...so you might not remember." Mako added.

Musaki thought it was best not to recall that moment because it's barely there in his memory and then he looks up at Mako and asked, "Also...the reason why I came is to ask what's it like to be 18?"

"Being 18...it's the age where you're coming out of the kid phase and you're on the road to being a grown-up; like moving out of your parents' house and taking on some independence. And you just have to figure out the world on your own without anyone telling you, showing you or anything. But it's not all bad; there are some good experiences that you can learn for yourself. Musaki, you're only a kid once and here's my advice; don't try to grow up too fast. Just enjoy right now and live like it's every moment." Mako stated.

Musaki began thinking about all of Mako's words and he knows that he will definitely use them soon and he said, "I'll keep in mind."

Mako patted Musaki's shoulder and said, "You'll be fine."

Then, Musaki turned to him and said, "That independence thing...I got a letter from Zeke, wishing me a happy birthday and he said that he's gonna come over so we can celebrate it together and he said his birthday wish is that I can live in Shanghai Secluded Valley. I'm really cool with it, but I'm not sure if I want to go yet."

That was the reason why Musaki came over and Mako seemed kinda surprised that it came so sudden and he asked, "Did he really?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I'm ready to leave the Valley of Peace yet. I know I wanna leave as I get older, but I thought it would be like when I'm 21 or whatever. But it's getting harder for me. I don't wanna hurt Zeke's feelings if I don't go to Shanghai, but I don't wanna hurt the masters if I move out." Musaki explained.

Mako saw the worry in Musaki's eyes and he sat down with him and he asked, "Have you considered talking to them?"

"I don't know if I should. If I tell them now, it would turn out to be a big argument and a huge rift that I made, but if I tell them later...they'll suspect I'm hiding something." Musaki replied.

"Saki...you know you really should tell them and maybe they can help you out." Mako added.

"You sure?" Musaki asked, a little hesitant.

"They're your family. They'll probably understand." Mako said, smiling.

* * *

Okay, now we'll get to the master's reaction on the next chapter!


	5. Mixed Results

Here's how the reaction derives in mixed results.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mixed Results

"You're gonna what?!" the masters exclaimed.

Musaki figured that he would get that reaction from the Jade Palace masters and expected them to say that, but he never thought that they would react this way and Po seemed very shocked about all of this and asked, "When did this came about?"

"My brother Zeke sent me a birthday wish and since we have the same birthday, he said that his wish would be that I get to move back to Shanghai Secluded Valley with him." Musaki answered.

Viper seemed the most shocked above all because she could never imagine Musaki leaving the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace, nor could anyone else think about moving back to their own home without even given a second thought and she asked, "You're not thinking about considering it, are you?"

"I haven't exactly made up my mind yet." Musaki replied.

Most of the masters took it kinda hard, but only Master Tigress took that news extremely hard and she felt a whole lot of rage inside of her that Musaki's leaving, assuming that he didn't want anything to do with kung-fu or anyone else and she said, "I bet this was all your planning."

Musaki rose his eyebrow to that assumption Tigress made and asked, "What?"

"Tigress, don't." Po said, softly.

"Don't what?! React to the fact that Musaki's leaving us?! Or that he's ashamed of all of us after putting up with him for 5 years?!" Tigress asked, angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...wait a minute! Why would I be ashamed of you guys?" asked Musaki.

Mantis hopped on Musaki's shoulder and he said, "Don't pay her any attention, Musaki. We're just...kinda surprised that you've thought about moving out of the Jade Palace."

"I know that some kids...when they're 18, they move out of their home in hopes of getting some independence, regardless if they're ready or not. I'm sorta in between am I ready or do I stay for a little longer and in one of those; I'm on the fence." Musaki answered.

"If you tihnk you're gonna leave us behind, you've got another thing coming!" Tigress snarled.

"I'm not leaving anyone behind! Nor would I ever intend to do so. I'm not that kind of person that would just say, 'Hey, I'm leaving you guys and I might never come back.' You know I would never say that directly to your face." Musaki retorted.

Crane tried his best to make the situation calm down for a minute before it ends up in a big fight and he said, "I think Musaki's right. With all the years he's lived with us, he's always loyal and he could never leave us behind."

"Oh, sure...take his side, Crane!" Tigress sneered.

"I'm taking my own side." Crane quickly said.

Po got in the middle of this for Musaki's defense and he said, "Look, it's not our decision to let him stay or go. It's something he has to make on his own."

"I'm with Po on this one." Monkey added.

Tigress grunts in frustration and shoots a cold glare to Musaki and she said, "You are not leaving the Jade Palace! I don't care if you're an adult or even a child...you're not moving out! And if you do, consider yourself being shunned away because we're not good enough for you!"

"Tigress, stop!" Po suddenly shouted.

She stood there definitely surprised that Po would stand up to her and end this without even getting a shot of fear that she might punch him back and when she saw that Po was not backing down, it made her really more angered that he would have the guts to step up, but it was aimed at Musaki and she said to him, "Then...consider yourself out of the family."

Musaki could not believe what she had just said and he said, "You can't kick me out of the Jade Palace family, Tigress."

"Too late! From here on out, you don't exist." Tigress replied, in a cold tone before she walks away.

Musaki lets out a deep sigh and knew that it would be a bad idea to tell them about his news because it could lead to getting a very opposite reaction as he hoped he would get and he sat down on the ground and Po puts his paw on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry about what she said. She didn't mean it."

"Then, why did she say it?" asked Musaki.

"I think it's because of her pride. She didn't expect that to happen as we didn't and I think she took it pretty hard." Po answered.

"On one hand, I do want to live in Shanghai Secluded Valley so I can be close and get to know my relatives more, but on the other hand...I have the best life in the Valley of Peace; got the opportunity to get adopted, be a part of you guys and a whole lot of friends here. I can't imagine giving up one thing for another." Musaki said, worriedly.

Viper slithered up towards Musaki and wrapped herself around his body to give him a hug and said, "Saki...whatever you choose to decide, you'll always know where your home is and we will be by your side."

"Yeah, and we'll always be your family." Mantis added.

Meanwhile...

Tigress was laying down on her mat, obviously furious about Musaki's decision to leave the Jade Palace and she was definitely upset that he threw it out there, then she recalled all those words she said to him and for a minute, her anger simmered down to hurt and sadness that he's considering leaving and she said, "I don't want you to leave, Musaki."

* * *

Well...that worked out well.


	6. Dilemmas of Adulthood

Musaki knows the feeling of realizing that being 18 will be a lot scarier.

* * *

Chapter 6: Dilemmas of Adulthood

By the next day, the masters were at the training hall, just doing some training and Musaki sparred with Arizona as they did some jab uppercut moves and Arizona gave Musaki a lot of uppercut moves and Musaki dodged them with great finesse as he blocked every punch Arizona gave out and he quickly comes up and kicks him in the stomach and Arizona comes out and dodges every punch Musaki brought in and both of them kept on sparring with each other remotely well.

Suddenly, Shifu stops them and the rest of the students came towards the grandmaster and he said, "Well done, students. Your training skills are very well on-point. However, there are a few things that I should comment on; Ryo, you lack finesse and ability to keep yourself in control and Kiba...you need to take your skills more seriously instead of just provoking Ryo with your moves."

Ryo then looks at Kiba with a smirk on his face and sticks his tongue out and Kiba mocks some of Ryo's antics and both got their tails stomped by Shifu and they let out a yelp and Shifu told them, "Put aside your immaturity for a day."

"Why not a lifetime?" Skyler asked.

Then, he turns to the others and said, "Aside from that, you all did phenomenally excellent. You may have a half day off."

Most of them were pretty much excited to have a half day off to do whatever and that definitely excited Ryo the most and soon after, Arizona looks at Musaki and said, "Great fight, man."

"Thanks, Arizona." Musaki replied.

They both got out of the training hall and made their way back to the Sacred Peach tree to talk some more and as they sat down, Arizona noticed that something was definitely bothering Musaki the most and he said, "Heard about what happened last night."

Musaki got surprised as to how Arizona found out about this so quickly and he feared that the grey wolf would be upset over his decison whether he should move out of the Jade Palace and leave the Valley of Peace or not. He then asked, "What parts did you hear exactly?"

"Something about saying you're not a part of us anymore and other stuff. Is that true?" asked Arizona.

Musaki was definitely scared to answer that question because he wouldn't want Arizona to be angry at him if he does decide to leave or not and he replied, "Yeah..."

"Saki, I know you. I know you would never do anything to leave us behind." Arizona replied.

"I know. I don't wanna leave, but I don't know if I can keep Zeke waiting." Musaki added.

Arizona sees that Musaki's torn between leaving the Jade Palace or staying in the Valley of Peace for a little bit longer and he doesn't want to put a damper on his 18th birthday or anyone else. He lets out a deep sigh and Musaki asked, "What can I do?"

"Saki...if you decide to stay, it's fine. But if you decide to go, I'll understand. But the one thing that would remain is that we are good friends...no matter what." Arizona said.

That thought started eating him alive and he's just frustrated and confused with himself about choosing what's the right choice and what's the wrong choice. Arizona then told him, "But you don't have to choose right now. You need to focus on your 18th birthday."

If there was ever a great time to change the subject, his birthday would be the main reason for it and he lets out a smile and agreed with what Arizona told him and immediately gave him a hug and said, "Thanks, Zona. That would definitely help me out."

"Hey, anything for my panda friend...I mean, brother." Arizona said, happily.

That definitely touched Musaki the most when Arizona referred to him as his panda brother and he could take that role any single day and he said, "All righty."

"Shifu said that you can invite whomever you want on your party." Arizona added.

That part seems like he would very much enjoy spending it with his friends and family in the Valley and he said, "And I think I know whom I can invite."

* * *

Party focus...enough to keep his worry away.


	7. Invites

Musaki invites a few friends for his birthday.

* * *

Chapter 7: Invites

Musaki walks around parts of the Valley to focus more on inviting a few closest friends for his 18th birthday as he got a bag full of invitations to bring in and the first stop is the bookstore and as he went inside, of course...he sees Ichi and the others checking out the latest comic books and he said, "Sup?"

"Musaki!" they all exclaimed.

Musaki was definitely taken by surprise when everyone saw him coming by and that fueled by his excitement even more and Fu went to him and hugged him tightly and said, "Congrats on turning 18!"

"I see Ichi told you." Musaki said, with a chuckle.

Ichi comes over to Musaki and he tells him, "Actually, they figured it out on their own...which is really unexpected."

"Oh, I see. Well, I got you guys some invitations." Musaki said, as he pulls out the invitations and he gives them to Ichi, Fu, Kaguya, Ren and some of Ichi's other cousins and they were definitely excited to come to the party.

"When is it?" asked Ren.

"It's in 6 days. You don't have to worry about what you're gonna wear for this occasion. Just come as you are." Musaki replied.

Kaguya got super excited by that choice and she said, "This is gonna be amazing! I won't have to worry about which outfit looks perfect for any party."

"And you'll be able to see Zeke again. He's celebrating it with me." Musaki replied.

"Man, I haven't seen him in a long time. How's he doing these days?" asked Ren.

"Doing good. He's looking forward to turning 18 like I am...although I'm a little nervous about that." Musaki answered.

Ren could see where this is going and he said to him, "Yeah, being 18 means it's the end of being a kid and time to be an adult...but it's a good thing too."

Ichi nods in agreement and he said, "We'll be there."

"Thanks, guys. Oh, and Ichi...we're still not going to have chocolate cake because you don't have any limits." Musaki teased.

Everyone but Ichi started laughing with this and all Ichi could do is roll his eyes to that comment about not controlling himself when it comes to chocolate cake and said, "Whatever."

Soon after, he left the bookstore and he comes across his friends; Mason, Michael, Carlos, Josh and Drake coming by and he caught up with the pumas and he said, "Hey, guys."

"Musaki! Haven't seen you in a long time, man." Carlos said, happy to see him.

Musaki chuckled softly and he agreed with that and said, "How've you been?"

"We're all doing okay." Mason replied.

Musaki nods his head and he turns his attention to Michael and he comes over to him and said, "Hey, Mike. How are ya?"

Michael just looked at Musaki for a minute and said, "Hey, Musaki."

Musaki nods his head at that and he said, "Um...I've got a birthday coming in 6 days at the Jade Palace and I'd like you guys to come by."

Josh widened his eyes after hearing that Musaki's having a birthday and he said, "Whoa...cool! How old are you gonna be?"

"18."

"Hey, Michael's 18. You two could have some fun together." Drake added.

Michael comes towards them and he said to Musaki, "You're really turning 18?"

"Yep." Musaki replied.

Michael nods in understanding and he said, "Well, it does sound fun."

"Aw, come on, Mikey...you need some fun for once! Just take a day off of your misery and just let loose!" Mason said, excitedly.

Michael blinked his eyes for a minute and he said, "I'll come."

"Thanks. Just come as you are and we'll have a great time!" Musaki said, happily.

They all agreed that they'll be there and as they left, Musaki immediately saw Kendall, Naomi, James and Spencer walking their way and he immediately came from behind them and James turns around and happily exclaims, "Saki-man!"

"How are you guys doing?" asked Musaki, giving James a high five.

Everyone else followed suit and Naomi just gave him a huge hug and she said, "How you doing?"

"Doing awesome. So much so that I wanna invite you guys over to my 18th birthday." Musaki said, giving out some invitations to them and that fueled up their excitement, including Kendall.

"Man, this is great! I just turned 18 months ago and I know that we will definitely have some fun!" Kendall exclaimed.

Kendall quickly gave Musaki a high five and fist bump and a bro hug and both of them started laughing with each other and Musaki added, "Man, how cool could this be?!"

"Extremely!" Kendall exclaimed.

"You guys don't have to worry about dressing up. Just come as you are." Musaki assured them.

For Naomi, she definitely feels very comfortable with the fact that she can wear whatever she wants instead of finding something perfect and she said, "I'm definitely in."

"Cool!"

All of them said their byes and birthday wishes and he spent the entire morning to give his old friends some birthday invites to the party and soon enough, he had one more invitation to give to and he definitely knew who he's gonna give it to.

* * *

Next up, we see Saki's girlfriend coming in...


	8. Inviting Summer

Nothing says conversing with your girlfriend like Musaki and Summer.

* * *

Chapter 8: Inviting Summer

Musaki knocks the door and he's definitely anxious to send this invitation to his girlfriend, but he knows that a birthday boy would want to invite his girlfriend over to a party to celebrate his special day and when the door opens, one of Summer's brothers opened and he asked, "Hey, Musaki. What do you want?"

"Hey, Roshi. Is your sister here?" asked Musaki.

"Why? So you two can suck faces with each other?" Roshi sneered, then made some kissy noises.

Musaki sighed heavily with Roshi's attitude towards him and Summer's relationship and was determined to not let it get to him and he said, "Is she home?"

"Yeah, she's home." Roshi said, sarcastically.

As Musaki came in the house, Roshi looks up at Musaki and asked, "Why would she fall in love with a geek like you?"

That thought pretty much intrigued him, but he never saw himself as a geek and he said, "You think I'm a geek?"

"You look like one to me." Roshi pointed out.

"Roshi...be nice."

Soon enough, Summer walked downstairs and she looks up at her little brother and she said to him, "Don't you have someone else to annoy?"

"Don't you think you need a new boyfriend?" Roshi said, in a snooty voice.

Musaki wasn't really thrown off by Roshi's opinions about him because he knows that he loves her a lot and no matter what he says, he's happy to have her as his girlfriend and Summer said to her brother, "You're too young to know about love."

Roshi folded his arms and said to her, "But not young enough to know that he's a geek."

Summer dropped her jaw in shock and she said to him, "Musaki is not a geek! He's a sweet guy."

Roshi released a fake gag sound and said, "I think you need a strong, muscular man like one of the Furious Five! Or any other kung-fu master!"

"What does that make me?" asked Musaki.

Roshi looks at Musaki and he responded, "You're just...eh."

Roshi left the room and went upstairs to his room and after that, Summer looks up at Musaki and she lets out an embarassed chuckle and she said, "You have to excuse my little brother. He can be kinda obnoxious at times."

"I heard that!" Roshi shouted, from a further distance.

"Stay in your room before I give you a girl noogie!" Summer exclaimed back.

Musaki lets out a little smile and he said to her, "How you deal with him?"

"I don't know. He thinks he knows everything than everyone else, but he's only 9 years old. He can barely eat fruit." Summer replied.

"Imagine that."

Both pandas chuckle softly and they looked at each other in the eye and Summer asked, "So...what brings you here?"

Musaki finally got back to the reason why he was here in the first place and he said to her, "I'm having a birthday at the Jade Palace in a few days."

That fueled Summer's excitement for that and she said, "That's amazing! How old will you be?"

"18."

She gasped in surprise and shock that Musaki's gonna turn 18 soon and she said, "Even more amazing! I'm so happy for you!"

She then hugs him tightly and Musaki graciously accepted the hug as he embraced her deeply and she said, "I bet it must feel great to reach that age!"

"It does. Although...I'm really scared." Musaki suddenly said.

She got curious as to why he's scared about turning 18 years old and they both sat down on the couch and Summer said, "Wanna tell me why?"

"I'm over the moon happy that I'm gonna be 18 soon, but...at the same time, I'm afraid. When they get to that age, they move out of their home in hopes to find their own. My brother's coming and we're gonna celebrate it together and then...out of the blue, it says that I'm going back to live at Shanghai Secluded Valley." Musaki replied.

As soon as Summer heard that come out Musaki's mouth, she was silent because she never expected her boyfriend to leave the Valley of Peace and she asked, "You're not considering it, are you?"

"I haven't really made up my mind yet. But part of me says that I want to go so I can be close to my relatives, but another part of me says that I have it good here in the Valley of Peace. There are so many things I wanna do, see, experience and everything before I even make that leap. I just...I just don't know what to do. But the thought of leaving everything I know and love behind...that scares me the most. Including you." Musaki replied, ending it with a huge sigh.

Summer puts her paw on his shoulder for comfort and she said, "Saki...you gotta do what you gotta do. It's what you want to do. Not what I want, but what you choose to do. No matter what, I still love you. I'm still your girlfriend."

Musaki looks at Summer in the eyes and it feels like he's getting lost in them so quickly and he said, "Well, I know I do love you so much."

"And that will never go away." Summer added.

Hearing those words made Musaki feel a little better and that definitely helped him out and he said, "So...will you come to my party?"

He then gives her the invitation to the party and she responded with a kiss to the lips and that pretty much says it all and he froze for a second and couldn't believe that just happened to him. She giggled and said, "What should I wear?"

Then, Musaki fell down to the ground, still in awe and in daze over the kiss and he said, "You can wear whatever you like."

"Thanks, Musaki." she replied.

Suddenly, her adopted mom walks in with a bag of groceries and she said, "Hello, Summer."

"Hi, mom."

Then, she noticed Musaki laying down on the floor and said, "Hello, Musaki."

Musaki gets himself up and tried to keep himself under control and replied, "Hello, ma'am."

* * *

I thought of the little brother thing in this chapter to have someone under Musaki or Summer's craw when it comes to their relationship. Stick around for more!


	9. Nightmare

I put in this nightmare sequence on what would happen if Musaki did leave the Jade Palace after his birthday.

* * *

Chapter 9: Nightmare

_Musaki comes home to the Valley of Peace, completely destroyed and like there's nothing left and he looks around in horror, seeing everything he was deeply familiar with was gone away, almost as if nothing exists anymore and he starts thinking that he's the only one still alive and that everyone else might be dead, which made him shudder in fear._

_"What happened here?" asked Musaki, softly._

_He looks around every single place he knew so well all crumbled or burned to the ground in ashes and the first thing that he sees is the amount of bodies laid on the ground, all lifeless and he started getting the idea that he did not notice that the Valley was suffering and his departure from it would be the reason for it._

_Soon enough, he saw a few survivors; mainly his friends coming by and Musaki was relieved that they're alive and he exclaimed, "Guys!"_

_They all looked at him and with angry looks in their faces, they immediately turned away from him and Musaki looked very confused as to why they're turning away from him and he'd never had anyone ignore him before and when he caught up with them, one refused to even speak to him._

_"Ichi?" asked Musaki._

_"Oh, so you finally showed up? Where were you when that happened 10 years ago?" asked Ichi, in a cold tone._

_Musaki widened his eyes to hear the tone of Ichi's voice and also the fact that it had been 10 years since he was gone and he asked, "10 years? What do you mean?"_

_"You know damn well what we mean! You weren't there for us!" Ichi shouted, using his fire power towards him._

_Naomi and Kendall confronted him and Kendall said, "We thought you were our friend! But I guess you didn't care enough for any of us after you went back to your little secluded home!"_

_"You seem to like it there more than here!" Naomi shouted._

_His orphan friends also went to angrily confront him as well and one of them said, "There he is! The traitor!"_

_They all surrounded him with so much anger and hatred towards him that it definitely sent shockwaves down Musaki's spine and he said, "What's going on here?!"_

_"You left us behind! We thought you'd stick around with us! Turns out we've been lied to by a liar!" Miko shouted._

_Kendall looks at Musaki with angry tears in his eyes and asked, "How could you have allowed this to happen?"_

_All of them shouted at Musaki for leaving them behind when they needed it the most and Musaki has never seen his friends that mad at him before and showing a huge amount of hate around him and most of the surviving villagers followed suit and went off against him and he quickly ran away from all of this chaos and he comes over to Summer's place, hoping to make sense of it all._

_But as Musaki came to the house, Summer looks up at Musaki and punched him straight in the face and strangled him down and pins him to the wall and Musaki looked at Summer in the eye and she looked extremely pissed at him and she said, "So you're back already?!"_

_"Summer, not you too?" asked Musaki, shocked._

_"You didn't protect me when I needed it! I was being hostaged by this crazy guy that wanted to mate me! And on top of that...he...he abused me!" Summer shouted._

_Musaki was definitely shocked to hear this and it made Summer infuriated at him and she said, "I thought you loved me!"_

_"I do!" Musaki exclaimed._

_"Liar! You left me behind when I needed you the most! You are not my boyfriend anymore!" Summer screamed out._

_The fact that Summer just broke-up with Musaki just shocked him deeply and he couldn't believe that this is really happening and Musaki said, "I'm sorry."_

_"It's too late to apologize, Musaki Meng!" Summer said, coldly._

_Summer was about to punch him down hard, but actually escaped her fury and he quickly ran away as he sprinted to the Jade Palace, but by the view of the palace...it seems like something's gone wrong and as he ran towards the steps and made it to the top..._

_All of Musaki's fears have been realized; the entire palace was destroyed._

_Musaki lets out some shaky breaths as he walked inside and everything was completely gone...what was once a majestic palace for kung-fu has been torn to pieces and burned down to ashes. _

_"No..."_

_"Musaki!"_

_Musaki turns around and sees an infuriated Master Shifu standing there and he looked at him with a combination of anger and hatred towards him and he said, "How dare you show yourself back here?!"_

_"Master Shifu, I..." Musaki said, but got flipped down to the ground by Shifu._

_"You were focused on being back home to your relatives that you've forgotten about us?!" Shifu screamed, at the top of his lungs at him._

_"No! I would never forget about you guys!" Musaki shouted._

_Soon enough, Po, the Furious Five, Arizona, Sierra and the Elemental Hazards stepped in and all of them grew completely hateful towards Musaki for leaving and Po said, "Why have you come back?"_

_"Musaki...how could you do this to us?" Viper said, tearfully._

_"You left us behind, man! Not cool!" Mantis exclaimed._

_"You've all forgotten us." Arizona said, in a cold tone._

_Tigress growls at Musaki in the angriest way possible and she said, "I knew that you would abandon us! We never should've trusted you!"_

_"It's like we don't matter to you anymore!" Takami growled._

_Musaki couldn't believe it...his own Jade Palace turning their back on him and the shock factor really grew on him and he said, "I never wanted to leave you behind!"_

_"Save it! You've caused us enough pain as it is! You are banished from the Jade Palace...and the whole Valley of Peace forever!" Shifu shouted._

_Musaki was saddened and really afraid that this would happen and that this was a consequence for his decision to leave behind the Valley of Peace behind and somehow...he runs away from the palace and as he was leaving, tears were streaming down his face as he ran and before he knew it, he was surrounded by a huge amount of dark shadows all around him that seemed to drag him down and all of those voices were ringing over his head._

_"No...no...no...!...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Musaki screamed, as he got sucked into the darkness surrounding him._

Musaki screamed loudly and panted heavily and he looks around and just sees that he's in his room only. He lets out a big sigh and sat up for a while and thinks over that nightmare that he just had and whispered to himself, "Is this what it's gonna be when I leave the Valley of Peace forever?"

* * *

What do you make of this nightmare? Stick around for more! Things will go back to normal on the next chapter!


	10. Up to You

To solve this issue head on, Musaki takes it the only way he knows how...yoga.

* * *

Chapter 10: Up to You

Early in the morning and Musaki felt it was time to meditate and do some yoga to clear his head off of this nightmare he had about what would happen if he left the entire Valley behind and how it will affect everyone he cares so much and he silently crept out of the room and tiptoed across the hall, hoping no one would wake up.

"Up a little early this morning?"

Musaki turned around and sees Tigress just standing there and the last thing he needs is to have a drawn out argument between the two of them in this time of morning and he said, "Can we talk about this later? Do not get me started."

"I'm starting to believe that you're gonna leave us a little bit earlier." Tigress said, her arms folded.

"No...I'm doing my yoga. Remember?" Musaki replied, with a half whisper.

"Oh, of course...your daily yoga. Forgive me." Tigress replied, with a hint of realization.

"Duh..." Musaki stated, before walking away.

At the Sacred Peach Tree

Musaki did some yoga to help him ease all the tension and stress from his nightmare as he stretched his body around and did some major meditating to get to the bottom of this whole thing and he cleared his mind of any distraction and for only a few minutes, he got inside of his mind to get the answer out and what he came up with is a very hard answer...

His fear of losing the people he cares about in the Valley.

But at the same time, if he didn't take that opportunity to go back to the Shanghai Secluded Valley and live with Zeke, that would disappoint him the most. Never in his life that he would try to please one over the other and just expect everything to be better.

"Musaki?"

Musaki opened his eyes and he turns to find Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Arizona standing behind him and Viper asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" asked Musaki.

"Because usually...you'd tell us right away." Mantis replied.

Musaki lets out a big sigh and wasn't sure how to tell them that he's still struggling to tell the others that his decision to either stay or leave the Jade Palace is still up there and Arizona didn't have to get that out of him and he asked, "Are you still deciding to stay or move out when you turn 18?"

Viper suddenly got that message right away and she could see it through Musaki's frustrated body language and she slithered up mto him and asked, "Is that what this was?"

"You wouldn't understand, Viper." Musaki said.

"Of course I would understand, sweetie. Just tell us." Viper said, softly.

Musaki faced all of them and he explained to them about this nightmare he had earlier about how the Valley of Peace would be like if he never came back and that everyone turned against him because he wasn't keeping his promise that he'll protect the ones he cares about and after they heard it, all of them were completely surprised to that nightmare.

"Man, that's rough. 10 years?" asked Monkey.

Mantis hopped up on Musaki's shoulder and asked him, "How did I look?"

Viper swiped Mantis in the head for making that question and with a serious look, she said, "Can you not think of yourself for 5 minutes?"

"What? I just wanted to know what I look like in 10 years." Mantis replied.

Musaki looked up at Mantis and he replied, "It's best you don't want to know."

Arizona came towards him and he felt amazingly concerned for Musaki and he said, "Look, we're all your family. Whatever you decide, it's fine with us. But know that we would never turn against you."

"Yeah, we know you would never leave us behind for 10 years. The Jade Palace will always be your home." Viper said, sweetly.

That definitely brought in some much needed comfort for Musaki and puts his mind at ease and he said, "I think it was telling me that I shouldn't leave the Valley of Peace. Not for a little while."

Arizona nods his head and understood him and told him, "We respect your decision."

Musaki stood up and gave everyone a much needed hug and he always felt like they're family and it really stays with him and will continue to stay with them. He looked at them and said, "I love you guys."

"We love you too." Viper said.

As they let go, Musaki feels a lot better now and is ready to focus on being 18 and they all walked out of the Sacred Peach Tree as they headed back to the barracks. Monkey then asked, "So Tigress was really vicious 10 years later?"

"Extra vicious." Musaki replied.

"Man, I couldn't predict how Viper looked like in a decade." Mantis said, chuckling.

Musaki clears his throat, hinting that Viper was still here and he said to him, "That part...I really would not mention."

Viper then swats her tail on Mantis' head again and said, "Why can't you be more respectful like Musaki?!"

* * *

Talking about it definitely eased Musaki up and he's almost getting his nervousness handled. Will he get through it? Stay tuned!


	11. Advice from a Grandmaster

That decision still weighed heavily on Musaki and the one way to really get his mind at official ease is a little talk with Master Shifu.

* * *

Chapter 11: Advice from a Grandmaster

That same morning, Musaki spent some time alone in the training hall just doing a few training skills without anyone else around just to get his focus straight on point and prepping himself for being 18 to gain his strength. Within that time, he'd already have given his all and almost went above and beyond as he used everything from those equipments.

After only an hour in the training hall, he just needs a little breather from all that and just took some time to meditate again with a new focus and a new perspective as he lets his mind clear from all the anxiety and nervousness that he had about leaving the Valley of Peace.

Soon enough, he sees all of his friends and family come together to be around Musaki and gives him some support in turning 18 as they see him make a transition from a cub to a man and celebrated it together...just as perfect as it is.

He seemed like he's in peace now with himself and he's really hoping that it'll be like this by the time his birthday comes forward and that's all he could ever ask for more than anything in the world.

"Meditating, I see."

Musaki opened his eyes as he turned around and saw Master Shifu standing right behind him and got really surprised that he was standing there the whole time and he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Shifu chuckled at this and he said, "I was probably gonna do the same thing you're doing."

"Is that right?" asked Musaki.

Shifu nodded and then he sat down on the ground and he looked at Musaki in the eye and said to him, "I understand you've had some issues within yourself about turning 18."

Musaki's smile faded a little and he was kinda silent for a while because he wasn't exactly sure how to express this with Shifu and even though he is ready to be an adult, he's not exactly quite sure of being at the stage yet. Shifu told him, "You know, it's normal to be nervous when you reach the point where you are no longer a child anymore and transition to be an adult. It's a sign that you are growing up."

"I've never been one to grow up too fast." Musaki added.

Shifu nods in agreement and said to him, "You've stayed in your place and you never claim to be a grown up when you're a teenager, but you have made some very amazing transitions like an adult. What I want to tell you is that you have matured a lot over the years and turned into a strong and amazing young man. For me, you've always been one to gain wisdom and set your own ways instead of everyone else's."

"I try my best not to follow anyone's rules and just make them as I go." Musaki answered.

"And it shows. From what I gathered, you're sorta struggling to either remain here with us or find your own place in Shanghai Secluded Valley. Is that true?" Shifu asked.

Now that part Musaki was definitely nervous to answer Shifu about because he wasn't sure how he was gonna handle it or react in a certain way and Musaki responded with a nod and Shifu said to him, "I've always known you had a problem deciding that."

"Wait...you knew?" asked Musaki, confusedly.

"Mm-hmm. I always know. Why didn't you choose to tell me?" asked Shifu.

"I was...afraid you'd be mad at me." Musaki replied, scratching the back of his head.

That answer made Shifu raise an eyebrow to hear Musaki say that he was afraid that he'd be mad at him and he said, "Mad at you? Musaki, if I had known that, I would've told you that it's your choice. Now that you're older, you have to make some decisions for yourself."

"That's what everyone keeps saying and...I don't wanna disappoint anyone." Musaki replied.

"No, Musaki. I've known you for 5 years. Not once have you ever disappointed me in the least. If anything, we've all learned a whole lot from you. And I want to let you know that if it's your choice to move back to Shanghai Secluded Valley, I will support you through it and let you be your own person." Shifu answered.

"You would? Every single one of your students have lived here for 20 years...maybe more. I thought that maybe you might be against it." Musaki stated.

"If I was against it, I would control every aspect of their lives. Everyone has a right to do what they please. And you...you have a right to every privilege of your choosing." Shifu added.

Those words became a whole lot more powerful for Musaki and it made a turning point to reconsider his choice and instead of just pleasing everyone else, he has to do whatever pleases him and Shifu asked, "What is it you want to do?"

Musaki slowly turned to his grandmaster and he said, "Shifu, you know you're like my dad to me. And I will always appreciate you for it. I don't wanna leave the Valley of Peace behind just yet. I am kinda thinking about moving out of the Jade Palace, but not out of the Valley."

It took Shifu a while to take in whatever he just said and he said, "It is your decision and I accept."

Now that took a whole lot of weight off of Musaki's shoulders and he had never been so happy before in his lifetime and he said to Shifu, "I am gonna take up that offer when my uncle said that I could live with him for a while until I am officially ready to move out of the Valley...but I can still come and visit. And maybe I can continue training until that time comes."

"That is definitely the smartest decision I've ever heard you make." Shifu added.

"Thanks, Shifu...for everything." Musaki added.

Both of them bowed to each other and for Musaki, he definitely earned that rite of passage and he said, "Now...Tigress has been kinda taking my announcement about this kinda hard. Think she'll ever let it go?"

"I'll talk it over with her." Shifu added.

"Totally appreciate it."

* * *

Now his mind is at ease thanks to Shifu. Will there be a reconciliation betwen Musaki and Tigress? Stay tuned for more!


	12. Accepting an Offer

And here's where Musaki definitely makes an offer his uncle knew he wouldn't refuse.

* * *

Chapter 12: Accepting a Offer

Musaki thought it was best to give his uncle the good news and make his way onto his house to accept the freaking offer to live with him for a while, but before he even got a chance to go, he sees Arizona walking his way back up to the stairs and he said, "Hey, Zona."

"Saki! How are ya?" asked Arizona.

"Really great! I gotta head over to my uncle's house for a second." Musaki replied.

"Are you really? I just left there and I got something I wanna tell you, but it's a surprise." Arizona answered, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, really? That's awesome! What is it?" asked Musaki, excitedly.

Arizona chuckled softly and said, "I can't tell ya. You have to wait until your birthday to find out."

Musaki immediately understood what all of that meant and he said, "All right. Well, I'll be back in a few minutes."

As Arizona walks inside, Musaki heads down the steps and reaches the village until he makes it to his uncle's place and he sees Max and a few bobcats playing another round of mahjong with Kovu and Borko and Musaki semeed unfamiliar with those bobcat cubs and he walks up to them and said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Musaki." Max said, smiling.

Musaki looks up at those bobcats and he asked, "Hey, I'm Musaki. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Ziggy and this is my brother, Scout." the bobcat cub answered.

Max chuckled softly and said, "These are my dad's cubs for a week. They're orphans too."

Musaki whistled at that reaction and he said, "Your dad's growing more kids, isn't he?"

Max nodded his head in agreement and he said, "Well, dad's getting ready for work. If you can hurry, you can catch him."

"Thanks. Nice meeting you guys." Musaki said, before heading in the room.

As he went to the inside of the house, he sees Reiko come down the stairs and he said, "Hey, Aunt Reiko."

"Musaki! How've you been?" Reiko said, happily.

Both of them came for a huge hug and Reiko couldn't believe that her new nephew is turning 18 years old and she said, "About to become a man, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Couldn't believe it either." Musaki answered.

Just then, Mako comes downstairs and he's thrilled to see his nephew come by and he said, "Hey, how's my young nephew?"

"Doing good. Just came by to see you real quick." Musaki added.

"Okay, what's up?" asked Mako.

Musaki took a deep breath and he said to him, "I've accepted the offer that I'm gonna live here with you guys."

Mako widened his eyes at that and he just could not believe that Musaki is gonna move in this house and he said, "You are?"

"Yeah. I can still do some training in the Jade Palace and when I get like 21 or something, I'll move back to Shanghai Secluded Valley." Musaki answered.

Mako chuckled softly and he definitely could tell that Musaki is already a man of his own right and he said, "Of course you can live here. I had always hoped that I can keep my brother's word."

"Thanks, Unc. And don't worry...the Jade Palace has taught me responsibility, so I got that part down pat." Musaki added.

"Oh, I know you will." Mako added.

Musaki deifnitely feels super happy that he's been in a long time that he's gonna get a chance to live with his uncle, something he's been waiting a long time for and it made him feel better that he will never leave the Valley of Peace until he's 21 years old and now he can focus his 18th birthday.

* * *

Sounds good that Musaki will come back to his home village when he turns 21. Don't ya think? Stay tuned for more!


	13. Resolution

This is a little build-up before Tigress and Musaki's official reconciliation as Arizona helps Tigress straighten up a few things about Musaki's 'departure and the reasons behind it'.

* * *

Chapter 13: Resolution

Arizona walked towards the Training Hall to do a little bit of meditating for a few minutes, but as soon as he went inside, he could see some holes on the walls and mostly parts of the training hall in ruins and he already knew the cause of this...a certain tiger master.

As he walked downstairs, he did see Tigress punching the snot out of the dummy as hard as she could and when she punched it through the wall and flew all over, Arizona was the first one to catch it before it landed on him and he gently sets it down, much to Tigress' disdain and he said, "If this isn't a good time for me to meditate..."

"What do you want?" Tigress said, angrily.

"Well...I was gonna head over here to do some meditating, but I see that this room is already taken...a hit and then some." Arizona replied.

She really didn't have to hear everything Arizona was gonna say, so she walked away from him, but not before Arizona quickly asked, "You still mad at Musaki?"

She stopped right there after Arizona spat out that question and she tensed her fists to keep herself from fighting Arizona, but the urge started growing further and further and she asked, "What makes you think I am?"

"Just wanted to know, that's all." Arizona replied.

Tigress tried her best to keep calm, but the subject about Musaki clouded that idea right away and she said, "And why is that so important to you?"

"You're upset that Musaki's thinking about leaving, is he?" asked Arizona.

That definitely did it. The one question caused her to snap right away and she quickly went over to punch him in the face, but Arizona quickly grabbed her fist before it could even land an impact on him and he said, "Punching me is not the answer."

"How could Musaki do this to us?! To me?! Did he even think this through?! Why...of all people, why would Musaki choose to leave the Jade Palace?! Does he not like it here?! Is he ashamed of us?! Is he even embarassed by us?! He's planning on abandoning us so he can tend to his family...his real family! And definitely wanted to remove us out of the picture! I can't believe he could be this selfish!" Tigress shouted, unloading every single amount of bitter hatred for Musaki's choice of leaving out.

Arizona looked up at her and didn't even flinch, but knowing from what Musaki told the others, he blinked his eyes and said, "Musaki would never intend to leave us behind. And you know he's not that kind of person."

"We've been living in the palace for 20 years and Musaki's been here for five! Suddenly, he makes a choice to leave us behind! How could we not have known this would happen?" Tigress said, still upset.

"Tigress..."

"No! He probably planned this! He couldn't wait until he was 18 so he can ditch us for good! And that he'll never come back! It's like he doesn't appreciate us, doesn't care for us or even acknowledge that everything we do, we do it for him and what do we get...a stab in the back!" Tigress shouted.

"Tigress..."

"What?!"

Arizona looked at her in the stone cold eye and he said, "Can I say something now?"

"And what is it that's so important for you to say?!" Tigress exclaimed.

"I already knew that." Arizona answered.

Tigress reacted by her twitching her eye over the fact that Arizona knew everything Musaki's going through and her first instinct was to kill him like a scared prey and she asked, "You knew he was leaving?"

"Yeah, but...you think he wanted to leave us behind for his 18th birthday? Here's the thing...he would never leave any of us behind. Besides, he was kinda scared." Arizona replied.

"Scared? Scared of what?" asked Tigress, bitterly.

"Of how you're taking it, like right now. That's why he wouldn't tell you." Arizona said, as stern as possible.

Tigress stopped herself for a minute after everything Arizona said is starting to sink in and soon enough, she turned to Arizona for a minute and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Like you'd take it the wrong way and you're always quick to conclusions when it's not even fully explained." Arizona answered.

Soon enough, everything she said to Musaki a few days came back to light and brought out some harsh conclusions towards him and she made a realization that she didn't give him a chance to tell him the full story or explanation and that made her ears flatten down and facial features soften a little and she growled at herself for being so stupid.

"I did come down on him pretty hard, did I?" asked Tigress, a little guilty.

"Every single time...including everyone else here." Arizona stated.

Tigress sighed heavily and she said, "I didn't want Musaki to leave the palace. It's just that...when he first told us, I was really mad at him because I thought it was because of me and how I treated him over those five years. All he's done is nothing but treat me with kindness and respect...something I never deserved after what I've done to him."

"I heard you say that he's out of the family. Like...what were you thinking?" asked Arizona.

"That's the problem, Arizona. I wasn't thinking. I was so hurt with the fact that Musaki would leave us that I just felt like I'm the reason for it and would just be against me. All I could think is shoving him out of my life so he could see how I feel when I get ignored or abandoned. But I never wanted him to go. I thought that if he could continue staying here, it would make everything better." Tigress added.

Arizona looked up at her and he said, "You know Musaki's very loyal, right? He'd always come back here for whatever reason for you guys."

"Think he'll ever forgive me?" asked Tigress.

"I know he will. The only question is...will you forgive yourself?" asked Arizona.

Arizona's sense of easy to forgive persona seems to cause a little bit of guilt in the tiger master because even after all the stuff she said and did that would hurt someone's feelings, they'd still be willing to forgive and it's something she's still not used to, but will try anything to gain a little bit of closure.

"Ah, Master Tigress...I figured I'd find you here. I must speak with you." Shifu said, coming in.

* * *

We'll get to the reconciliation scene soon. Promise!


	14. Good Spirits

Now Musaki is in very good spirits.

* * *

Chapter 14: Good Spirits

Musaki made his way back to the Jade Palace, this time really happy and excited to turn 18 and that he can actually get his birthday underway and as soon as he got in the Hall of Heroes, he sees a humongous box full of decorations for the birthday party and he had no idea that they were gonna go forward with this and he lets out a smile and said, "Now this is gonna be cool."

"Musaki."

Musaki turns around and sees Shifu walking by and he said, "Hey, Shifu."

Shifu saw him smiling for some reason and he said, "You seem like you're in a good mood today."

Musaki nods his head in agreement and he said, "I'm in a very great mood today, master."

"That's good to hear. So...how did your uncle take it?" asked Shifu.

"About me living with him? He told me that he's excited for it and he's been waiting a long time for it." Musaki replied.

Shifu nodded his head at this and he looked at Musaki and couldn't express how proud he is of him for being the young man he's becoming and he said, "That's excellent."

"He said I can move in whatever day I like...which is pretty cool. You know, you've given me 5 years of my life and there's nothing else I can ask for. Just...thank you." Musaki replied.

Shifu bowed to him in response and he said, "You are my son, Musaki. Now, don't think you're out of the woods just yet because you still got some training."

Musaki chuckled softly in response with that and said, "Yes, sir."

"But you'll do it at your own pace. Just come by in the same time we're always in." Shifu responded.

"Will do." Musaki added.

Soon enough, Musaki left and the Hazards came in the Hall of Heroes and Ryo asked, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Ryo." Shifu replied.

Takami looks at all the decorations and he asked, "When do we start?"

"We start when the rest of the Five and the Dragon Warrior shows up to help. We've got a few days left until Musaki's 18th birthday." Shifu replied.

* * *

Sorry if I made it short! Stick around for the reconciliation!


	15. Good Terms

The moment you've all been waiting for...Tigress and Musaki finally reconcile!

* * *

Chapter 15: Good Terms

Tigress made her way towards the barracks and all of Arizona's words completely sunk in deeply and she felt really bad about how she treated Musaki after his announcement that he was thinking about leaving the Jade Palace and that maybe she shouldn't have reacted so harshly toward him, but she was also afraid that he'll never forgive her after all of this and she couldn't bring herself to face him if he comes around.

Almost immediately, Musaki walked past her and he said, "Hey, Tigress. How ya doing?"

Tigress didn't even look him in the eye, which pretty much concerned him right away and he slowly walked towards her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Musaki, I want to apologize." Tigress replied, still looking down on the ground.

He widened up his eyes and realized that she wanted to forgive him for all the stuff she said and asked, "For what?"

"For the way I've been behaving after you said you were gonna leave the Jade Palace. It was very selfish of me to be so quick into conclusions and I nearly hurt your feelings." Tigress added.

Musaki nodded his head in understanding and he responded, "Oh, that? No big deal."

"It is a big deal. How can say it's no big deal after all the things I said to you?" asked Tigress.

Musaki blinked his eyes after that and he could see that she'll never forgive herself after all the things he said to her and that she expected him to ignore her, push her away or something like that and he replied, "Because you know I'm not one to hold anything against you. I'm not one to make hurt people's feelings back after one already hurt mine. It's not who I am and it's not who I want to be."

Tigress sighed heavily and figured that Musaki would be this easy to forgive and it's hard for her to accept that she's already been forgiven and said, "You're just like Po, Takami, Hope and Max. Why is it that everyone's so easy to forgive?"

"We can't always hold grudges forever." Musaki answered.

"But why me? I thought you'd still be angry." Tigress stated.

"I could never be angry at you forever. Well...Shifu might be, but I never could." Musaki replied, smiling.

Tigress looked at Musaki in the eye and she said, "The only reason I was so bitter towards you was because I thought you were leaving because of the way I treated you since you've been here and I figured that you'd want nothing else to do with me or any of us."

Musaki rose an eyebrow at that reason and he said, "How could I cut myself off of you guys? You're my family. We can't always be perfect because it's okay to make mistakes."

"But still, I wouldn't blame you if you did leave. I don't deserve your kindness and respect after 5 years." Tigress added.

Musaki looked at Tigress in the eye and he said, "Actually, I'm not leaving."

"Don't lie for me to make me feel better." Tigress added.

"Who says I'm lying?" asked Musaki.

Tigress tried to think of a time that he did lie, but surprisingly enough...she didn't come up with anything because he's never told a lie to anyone before and she turned to him and said, "You're serious?"

"That's right. I actually didn't want to leave behind the Valley of Peace because it's like a second home to me...next to Shanghai Secluded Valley. But...I am thinking of moving out of the Jade Palace to live at my uncle's house, but I can still do some training." Musaki added.

Tigress blinked her eyes after hearing what he just said and she said, "Really?"

"Yep. I still have a long way of training to go to until I feel like I'm at the point where I can succeed on my own." Musaki replied.

She definitely saw the fact that Musaki is definitely gonna stick around the Valley for a little longer and she said to him, "That's...a good decision."

"Thanks. Besides, it'll give me a chance to get closer to my cousins and I'll still do some training. Just not as much." Musaki stated.

"What does Shifu say about it?" asked Tigress.

Musaki smiled at her and responded, "He's cool with it."

She nodded her head and completely understood the reasons why and she could see that transition in front of her eyes and said to him, "You're amazing, Musaki. The most amazing person I've ever known."

"You're amazing too." Musaki added.

Tigress didn't exactly know what to say after that and she said, "No, I'm not. You know that's not true."

"You punch through solid stuff and kick villains harder and everything else you do...if that's not amazing, I don't know what is." Musaki added.

Although he did have a solid point, Tigress saw it very differently as she looked at Musaki and said, "If anyone's amazing, it should be you. Your skills are very stronger than any of us, you have true elemental abilities...but not to mention, you have a kind soul and true wisdom that made ours seem like it's something we could never understand. You've got everything; friends, real relatives and a happy life. I've always been very jealous of you that you've got so many things that I never had."

"Some people don't take enough time to appreciate everything they have and always want the same thing everyone else has. If you don't appreciate it and continue to take things for granted, you never know what you have left until it's gone." Musaki replied.

"And what about those that never had it before?" asked Tigress.

Musaki blinked his eyes and said to her, "I'd tell them don't be afraid to take that chance and just go for it...if they let it. It's really their decision if they want to be a part of that or not."

"How will I know if it's the right decision?" asked Tigress.

Musaki smiled at her and said, "Just follow your heart. It'll guide your way."

Even though it's not based on wisdom, it did leave a lasting impression on her just to show how genuine and real Musaki is and how big his heart is and she smiled at him and ended up giving him a hug and Musaki could see that happening as he accepted the hug and she said, "I wish I could be the same way you are."

"You will. You just gotta show them the real you." Musaki added.

"I will." Tigress stated.

As they let go for a while, Tigress asked him, "So...anything you want for your 18th birthday?"

"Let's just say I have everything I needed." Musaki replied.

* * *

Now the mend is fixed! Stick around for more!


	16. The Best Dream

This is Musaki's dreamscape of how his 18th birthday will become.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Best Dream

_"Happy birthday, Musaki!"_

_Musaki drops his jaw in shock as he sees his closest friends and family all together now to celebrate his birthday and as he comes towards Po, Shifu, the Five, the Elemental Hazards, even his cousins, his aunt and uncle and everyone in Shanghai Secluded Valley all in the Jade Palace._

_"Whoa...you guys are here?!" Musaki said, excitedly._

_Ichi comes over to him and he hugs him deeply and said, "Yeah, of course! Why else wouldn't we be here?"_

_He walks over to everyone else around him and Po couldn't believe that he's actually growing up and turning into a young man and he said, "Lil' Saki...man, it's so hard not to call you that because you're not so little anymore."_

_Viper went over to him and she just wrapped herself around him with the biggest hug she could ever give him and said, "Neither could I. You're 18!"_

_Shifu couldn't feel any more proud of Musaki than at that moment that he's getting older and a lot more mature and he said, "Musaki, everyone in the Jade Palace is definitely honored to be able to celebrate this special day with you."_

_Musaki chuckled and smiled at that and said, "I am deeply grateful for that very reason. Having the people I love the most being there...especially my friends and relatives from Shanghai Secluded Valley...that definitely puts the icing on the cake."_

_"Cake?! Someone bring in the cake!" Po exclaimed, excitedly._

_Liu Shang looks up at Po in the eye and said, "Easy, Po. We haven't gotten the cake yet."_

_Somehow, a huge layer of kiwi cake comes in and it was a lot bigger than anyone ever saw and Musaki couldn' believe the size of that cake and asked, "Holy smokes. Is that...?"_

_"Yep, that's your kiwi birthday cake." Monkey said._

_Liu Shang, Taji, Kaleo, Shao, Zeke, Manny and every single one of Musaki's friends and cousins looked at the huge cake coming in and even they couldn't believe that this is really happening and Liu said, "Man...that is the biggest cake I've seen in ever."_

_"It's even bigger than my head." Taji added._

_Summer looks at the entire cake and she said, "Oh, Saki..."_

_Po definitely wanted a piece or pieces of that cake and devour it whole and he said, "Let me at that cake!"_

_Takami and Ryo pulled Po back to prevent him from going through a cake frenzy and Takami said, "Po...don't."_

_"Yeah, don't hog the cake. I get first dibs!" Ryo exclaimed._

_Shifu stopped them right then and there and he said, "Only Musaki can have the first piece and everyone has a turn."_

_One by one, everyone went around singing happy birthday to him and it made Musaki feel even more special and after that, he blew out the candles and everyone cheered for him and Po asked, "What did you wish for?"_

_"He can't tell you that, Po. Otherwise it wouldn't come true." Arizona said, elbowing him._

_Musaki looks over and he said, "My wish has already come true. Being surrounded by the people that I love and care about to celebrate it with the people I love. I just wish my parents were here to see this."_

_"You got your wish, Xing-Fu."_

_Musaki turns around and sees his parents coming in to join in and all he could do is just stand there in awe and he's lost for words as he was overjoyed to see his parents again and he immediately went towards them and hugged them tightly._

_"My son...is turning into a man. I've never been this more proud of you than we are right now." Sakamoto added._

_His mother comes in and hugs him tightly and said, "My little cub...I am so happy to see you all grown up."_

_"I'm happy to see you guys too." Musaki said, smiling._

_Arizona walks over towards Musaki and he said, "Is this everything you dreamed about?"_

_He comes to the realization that this is all a dream and he definitely loved being in that dream and he replied, "Yeah...it does. I wish this could last forever."_

Musaki continued sleeping and after that dream, all he could do is let out a smile and he definitely felt really happy about this dream he had...celebrating his 18th birthday with his family.

* * *

Beautiful dream, huh? Stick around for more!


	17. Excitement Burst

With the emotional roller-coaster smoothed out, the gang finally preps up for Musaki's 18th!

* * *

Chapter 17: Excitement Burst

Over the next couple of days, Musaki is anticipating his 18th birthday to come forward, he's really counting down all the days until it actually comes and everyone in the Jade Palace is prepping up for this special day; Po and the Five gathering up the decorations, the Hazards setting up the theme and Arizona getting a few gifts with the help of Samurai, Tsunami and Phoenix.

Shifu walks around the palace to see how the rest of them are doing and he asked his students, "How's it look?"

"Looks pretty awesome. It's every 18 year old's dream." Po replied, grinning widely.

"Which is why you also have the mind of an 18 year old." Mantis spoke out.

"That acts like an eight year old." Tigress added.

Po laughs sarcastically at what Mantis and Tigress just told him and said, "Very funny, guys. At least I'm more mature than some of you."

Mantis and Tigress couldn't help but look at each other and assume that Po labeled them as immature and asked in unison, "More mature?"

"Po, you sleep with a Tigress action figure and end up shoving it under your pants." Mantis added.

That made Po froze in embarassment and Tigress a little bit shocked at what Mantis just said, then turns to Po in disturbing look and Po said, "Nice going, Mantis."

Shifu shuddered at the thought of Po shoving an action figure of Tigress down his pants and said, "Panda...when you get finished, I'd like a word with you."

Po couldn't imagine what Shifu would say to him after that and then he looks at Tigress in a little angry look and said, "Well, who doesn't?"

"How's it coming, Takami?" asked Shifu.

Takami looks down at Shifu as he brings in the streamers towards the ceilings of the palace and replied, "Pretty good so far."

"Excellent, even." Ryo chimed in.

Layla comes in with some kimono outfits and Takami turns around and is instantly blown away by that outfit and he whispered, "Wow..."

"How do you like it?" asked Layla, looking at Takami.

Takami comes down and stands towards her and he replied, "Looks great. It brings out your eyes."

Layal started blushing after that comment and she giggled a little and said, "Thank you, Takami."

"Layla and T.K...sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ryo said, singsongy and then laughing.

"Or...M-A-T-I-N..."Kiba started, but gets cut off by Skyler by smacking each wolf in the head.

"Skyler! Really?!" Ryo said, rubbing his head.

Skyler growls at both of them and she said to them, "You guys are so immature, it's ridiculous. And Kiba...I dare you to finish off that word."

Kiba quickly shuts himself up after that and Takami chuckled softly at this and said, "You guys will never learn, won't you?"

Skyler then comes towards Layla and sees the kimono outfit and she said, "Impressive. I'm pretty sure Musaki would definitely love the theme for this one."

"Thanks. The others are busy trying on some samurai and ninja outfits to go with this full-on Japanese theme." Layla added.

Takami looked deeply impressed with this and he said, "That's pretty awesome."

Just then, the rest of the masters sees Faith, Hope, Kaizer and Tamaki in some different costumes that speaks Japan and everyone was blown away by how they fit this theme really well and Layla said, "Looking good, you guys."

Faith definitely likes the entire japanese female ninja outfit and she said, "And who says ninjas are only for boys?"

"Uh...every guy. I didn't know there are girl ninjas." Ryo spat out.

Faith looks up at Ryo for a minute and she said, "Wanna know what being beaten by a girl ninja feels like?"

That simple question immediately shuts Ryo up because he doesn't want to experience what it's like and Faith smirked at him and said, "Didn't think so."

Around the village

Arizona, Samurai, Phoenix and Tsunami went around the entire village to go on a humongous shopping spree to buy Musaki some gifts that will fit for his 18th birthday and Tsunami looks around this japanese store to find out what speaks his mixed heritage and Arizona comes by and asked, "What you looking for?"

"Looking for something that definitely sparks what it's like being half japanese." Tsunami replied.

Arizona takes a look at the entire section and he sees some japanese items and something nostaglic that would be a cornerstone of who he is and he said, "How about this silver headband?"

Tsunami looks at this silver headband and as he looks at it, he can see that it defines warrior and strength, which are his two main qualities among many others and he said, "Looks awesome."

"Hey, guys! Look at what I got!" Phoenix said, running this way with mounds of comics.

"Manga? How many do you think he'll read?" asked Tsunami.

"Well, what 18 year old wouldn't want japanese comics?" asked Phoenix.

Samurai clears his throat and looked up at Phoenix and said, "You're not 18, Nix."

"Yet, Sammy." Phoenix added.

Arizona looks at Samurai for a second and he asked, "What did you get, Sam?'

Samurai chuckled excitedly for this and he brings out this blue and red vest with a japanese symbol in it and a white bandana with the Japanese flag in the center of it and he said, "Musaki will definitely love this."

Arizona could tell that it looks amazingly cool and he said, "Man, that's really awesome."

"You get a bandana and a vest and I got the comics? Comics can trump clothes any given day." Phoenix sneered.

Samurai rolled his eyes at Phoenix's response to that and he said, "Says the guy that wants to get a girlfriend even if he tried."

"Funny. How about you, Arizona? What did you get?" asked Phoenix.

Arizona clears his throat and he shows them this golden samurai sword and all of them were jaw-dropped by how this wolf got this sword and Arizona said, "Impressive, huh?'

Samurai, Phoenix and Tsunami were still shocked at this and Phoenix said, "I think we've been hoodwinked."

* * *

Sweet, huh? Stick around for more!


	18. Guest Surprises

Let's head onto Shanghai Secluded Valley for a minute...and there's gonna be a little surprise there.

* * *

Chapter 18: Guest Surprises

At Shanghai Secluded Valley

Zeke walks around the valley, completely stoked up to celebrate his 18th birthday with his brother and he knows that he'll be completely thrilled to actually see him again and soon enough, he sees Liu Shang, Shao and Taji walking by and he said, "Sup, guys?"

"Hey, Zeke. How goes, man?" Taji said, happily.

Zeke chuckled softly and he replied, "Aw, I'm so great. Being 18 is gonna be amazing."

Liu Shang chuckled in agreement and he is definitely excited to see his friend celebrate his coming of age and said, "So...what will it be like?"

"What, being 18? I don't know. It's kinda hard to describe in words, but I guess the word to describe it is different." Zeke replied.

Shao nods his head with that because he understood what being 18 feels like and he said, "When do we leave for the Valley of Peace?"

"Probably by tonight because his birthday's tomorrow." Zeke replied.

All of them were surprised that it's coming by so fast and Liu Shang said, "We might as well get packed like ASAP."

Everyone agreed with that and immediately headed to their homes to pack up as quickly as they can so they won't miss out on celebrating their friend's birthday and when Zeke packed up, he sees his grandfather coming in the room and he said, "Going to celebrate Xing-Fu's birthday?"

"Yeah, grandpa." Zeke replied.

Oak Sung smiled at the fact that Zeke and Musaki are definitely growing up as they ditch childhood for adulthood with so much grace and he comes in the room and he said, "Zeke...I am definitely proud of both of you for coming so far in your lives. I never thought that you two would ever have this moment where you celebrate your birthdays had you guys haven't had found each other."

Zeke agreed with that and he would never think that he'd celebrate that one special moment with Musaki and he said, "Yeah, we've come a long way, haven't we?"

"So far, so good." Oak Sung replied.

"I wish I could be there to celebrate this moment with you and Xing-Fu together." Oak Sung added.

Zeke agreed with that and he knows of his grandfather's duties to keep watch over the Valley, but he noticed a little smile on his face and he asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm coming with you." Oak Sung replied.

Zeke could not believe his eyes that his grandfather is coming over to with Zeke to celebrate both his and Musaki's birthday and he said, "Are you serious?"

"Very. I want to see my grandsons and be there for the celebration." Oak Sung added.

Without question, Zeke hugged his grandfather and he hugged back and that really made Zeke feel good inside to know that he's gonna come and that would definitely make it even more better and he thought to himself, 'Musaki, are you gonna be surprised.'

Later that evening

Liu Shang, Taji, Shao, and Kaleo waited for Zeke come out so they can head over to the Valley of Peace and not long after, Zeke comes in with Oak Sung in tow, which pretty much surprised the crew and Kaleo asked, "Oak Sung? You're coming too?"

"Yep. I would not miss this for anything in the world." Oak Sung replied.

Just then, Shao sees his dad and his sibs come by as they gathered around to join them in this trip and the father got a big shock when he sees Oak Sung coming in with them and he said, "Oak Sung? I didn't know you would come."

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Oak Sung.

A few minutes later, a traveling dragon comes along and he makes a stop at the center of the village, waiting for the others to get onboard and right then and there, they piled up on the dragon's back and within no time, they were ready for takeoff and the dragon quickly flew up as they headed for the air.

Everyone was full of excitement to be able to celebrate Musaki's 18th birthday and Zeke was the most happiest of all and he said, "Saki...you're gonna be surprised when we come tomorrow."

* * *

Surprised that Musaki's grandfather is coming? Thought it would be a good addition to have a former kung-fu master to come in for this special occasion.


	19. Officially 18

The day has finally come! Musaki is now 18!

* * *

Chapter 19: Officially 18

The next day comes around and with the sun almost rising, Musaki wakes up from his mat, lets out a yawn and scratches his back as he stands up and comes to the realization that today is it...the day that's he's 18 and even though he feels sluggish and groggy, he feels happy inside as he said to himself, "Yep...I'm no longer a kid anymore."

He slowly opens the door as he leaves his room and makes his way to the Sacred Peach Tree to do some yoga to wake himself up as he contemplates on all of the things he's endured over the years and when he made it, he begins his little yoga routine by some meditating and some yoga moves.

He feels the wind blowing through his fur as he's doing some exercises and feels the sun's rays coming by and it definitely made a sense that he's growing up and he knows for a fact that this will be a great day to come along.

He looks back at those fond memories of the times he had in the Jade Palace; from being a part of their family, going through some amazing adventures, all the good and bad with his Jade Palace family and how fortunate he is to have everything he has. He never expected to have the life he had, but sometimes good things come in unexpected ways and he has definitely appreciated it the whole day through.

And to be able to share this with the people he cares about, there's nothing more he can ask for and he would never take any of this for granted.

After only an hour of yoga, he heads back to the barracks for a while and soon enough, he was surprised to see all of the masters stand in the hallway, waiting for him and he asked, "What's all this?"

"We came to wish you a happy birthday, from all of us at the Jade Palace." Shifu said, smiling.

Everyone bowed to him and Musaki felt flattered by all of this and he said, "Thanks, guys."

"I'm sure that you've got a few things planned, Musaki." Shifu said, smiling.

"Um...I guess. I was planning on spending the day with Summer, just me and her." Musaki replied.

Most of the masters were completely amazed by how Musaki plans to spend most of the day with his girlfriend, to which Shifu responds to, "Very well. Po's made you a birthday breakfast."

Almost immediate,y Musaki went to the kitchen and his eyes widened up as he sees this huge display of food that Po made for breakfast and could not believe that he did this. Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Po...is that all for me?"

"Yep. All for you, Lil' Saki." Po said, happily.

Musaki sat down and he had absoultely no idea how to start it off, but he looks over and sees the flapjack kiwi placed in front of him and he takes a few bites and he gives Po a thumbs up on taste, much to Po's delight and he said, "Now this is a breakfast for birthday!"

"All the best for you." Po replied.

Soon after, the masters gathered around the Hall of heroes and Shifu said, "Since Musaki is spending the day with Summer, we need to have plenty of time to round out his birthday."

"Leave it to us, Shifu. We'll put in those finishing touches. It'll be one awesome par-tay!" Po exclaimed.

Tigress looks up at Po doing his 'par-tay' dance like and she looks at him for a second and said, "Po...don't waste your energy."

"Aw, come on...you gotta get into it." Po said, playfully elbowing Tigress.

"He is right, you know."

Soon enough, all of them were surprised to see Akashi, Miyo and Saori coming in and Tigress was surprised to see them come in and she said, "Akashi! What brings you here?"

"Heard about Musaki turning 18, so we thought that we'd come by and celebrate." Akashi replied.

Shifu chuckles as he bows to them as did the rest of the trainers and said, "We're glad you could come."

Miyo nods her head and she replied, "It's an absolute pleasure to be here. Musaki's like a brother to Akashi...one that always knows to have actual common sense."

Akashi rolled his eyes with Miyo's comment and he said, "Name the one time I don't have common sense."

Miyo and Tigress looked up at Akashi and they both said, in unison, "One time?"

Soon enough another set of Musaki's pals from Shanghai Selcuded Valley, including Zeke and Oak Sung appeared in the Jade Palace and Oak Sung looks around the palace for the first time and said, "Looks bigger than I imagined it could be."

Shifu looks over and he was definitely amazed to see Oak Sung walking in and he immediately bowed to him and said, "I am not worthy. I am not worthy. I am not worthy."

Oak Sung chuckled softly as he sees Shifu bowing to him and he said, "Master Shifu...do not worry. Me and Zeke came by to celebrate both twins' birthday."

Liu Shang, Taji, Kaleo, Shao and the others greeted the other masters as they came around as well as Musaki's orphanage pals, Ichi and his friends, Jo, Naomi, Kendall, Spencer and James, alongside Mason, Michael, Drake, Josh and Carlos and most of the masters were totally wide-eyed by how many guests actually appeared.

"Looks like they're all here for Musaki." Takami said, surprisingly.

"I had no idea he could have all these guests coming here." Ryo said, blown away.

Then, Po smiles at this and he looks at the crowd and said, "Thanks for showing up. We were about to get everything set up for the party and..."

"Well, we can help." Liu Shang announced.

Viper looked surprised that the guests who were invited were gonna help out and she said, "You sure about this?"

Shao chuckled softly and said, "Well, why not?"

Shifu agreed with this and he said, "I accept you all helping out and we'd be honored to let you do this."

'Boy, will Lil' Saki be surprised.' Po thought.

* * *

So...what will the birthday panda do for the special day before the surprise party? Let's say it involves his girlfriend.


	20. Spending Time with Summer

Before the surprise party, a little day with Summer wil get him busy until party time!

* * *

Chapter 20: Spending Time with Summer

As the day goes on, Musaki walks around the village, hoping to find Summer in one of these spots and as he walks past this cafe, he sees Summer sitting there and he immediately walks inside there and stands in front of the seat and he asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Summer jokingly replied, "I'm actually waiting on my boyfriend to come over."

"Oh? What does he look like?" asked Musaki, smiling at her.

"He's sweet, nice, handsome...and today's his 18th birthday." Summer answered, while staring her mate.

Musaki smiled at this and while Summer stared at him, he then said to her, "I'm glad you remembered."

Summer got herself up and hugged her birthday boyfriend and he hugged her back with a deep embrace and she said, "Like I'd forget about your birthday."

"Thanks, Summer." Musaki said, softly.

After that, they both kissed each other on the lips and both pandas sat down and Musaki asked, "Great place they got here. Is it new?"

"Just recently made. They basically have a lot of comics, a stage and excellent service." Summer replied.

That definitely sounds like his place to go, yet for him and Summer, it was also a romantic spot to meet up with and he said, "It's really awesome."

"Just like you." Summer replied.

Musaki ends up looking at Summer's eyes and just smiled at her and it made him feel like he's lost inside of them and feels like he should stare at them forever. Summer then said, "So...have you made up your mind whether you wanna leave?"

"Actually, I'm not going anywhere for a while. I'm still staying at the Valley of Peace." Musaki replied.

That definitely made Summer's heart skip a beat and she's really glad that he's still staying in the Valley and she said, "That's great to hear. My 18th birthday's coming in a few months and I'm considering finding a place of my own."

"Oh, really?" asked Musaki.

Summer nods her head and that made Musaki really happy to hear that and she said, "The first visitor that comes to my new home will be you."

"Promise?" asked Musaki.

"Promise." Summer replied.

Musaki smiled at this and he told her, "I hope you still feel the same way that when I leave the Valley of Peace when I'm 21, I'm taking you with me."

Those words completely made Summer joyful as ever when she heard that he's gonna take her to his homeland in the future where they can actually start off their future together and she said, "Nothing would make me more happier than to be anywhere with you."

Soon, the waiter comes with two cups of mango juice for the two and they picked up their mugs as Summer said, "Happy birthday to you."

"Thanks, Summer." Musaki said, happily.

As the two clinked their cups together, they both drunk the juice and both pandas could not believe the flavor that comes with it and spent the entire morning just talking, laughing, joking around and stuff like that.

Later that afternoon, both Musaki and Summer were walking around the Valley, hand in hand together and Summer asked, "How are you enjoying being 18 so far?"

"It's growing on me. But it's a lot better with you." Musaki replied.

Suddenly, in comes Crane making his way and he said, "Musaki! Master Shifu needs to see you right away! And bring Summer with you too."

Without an answer, Crane flew back to the palace and both pandas were a little confused as to what's up and Musaki said, "Sounds like it's urgent."

"Well, we should head up and see what's up." Summer agreed.

Both of them dashed on their way to the Jade Palace, unbeknownst to Musaki that Summer already knows about the party that the masters are having.

* * *

What's happening next...?


	21. Surprise of a Lifetime

ANd here we go!

* * *

Chapter 21: Surprise of a Lifetime

As soon as they made it onto the Jade Palace, Musaki opened up the doors to see what was going on, but suddenly...

"SURPRISE!" everyone exclaimed, as all of Musaki's friends and family pop out.

Musaki's jaw dropped down as he sees everyone he knows so well all appear in the Jade Palace for hi s birthday and he walks by and with a smile, he asked, "What's all this?!"

"It's your 18th birthday!" Po exclaimed.

He was definitely surprised to see all of this and he was the most happiest to know that this is a kick-start to being 18 and Summer comes to him and asked, "How'd you like your surprise?"

Musaki widened his eyes as he noticed that Summer was actually behind the whole thing and he asked, "How'd you know?"

"A few weeks ago, Shifu came to me and asked if he would want me to help out with your birthday and I told him that I can take you out while they put the finished touches in it." Summer replied.

The fact that Summer helped out a little made Musaki's day more special than ever and he kissed her in the cheek and said, "Thanks, Summer."

"Saki's got a mate, I see."

Musaki turns around and he sees his friends and relatives from Shanghai Secluded Valley come in and that brought him in a great state of amazement and joy and he said, "You guys...how long have you been here?"

Liu Shang comes over to him and gives Musaki a hug and replied, "Last night. We wanted to surprise you."

Musaki sees the rest of his friends and he couldn't believe that he'd come by and be there to celebrate his 18th birthday and said, "I am definitely surprised. I'm so glad you guys would get the chance to come."

Soon enough, Zeke comes in and both panda brothers came in and hugged each other and high-fived each other and Zeke said, "I am so glad to see you, man!"

"Same as you!" Musaki exclaimed.

The rest of Musaki's friends from the Valley of Peace came by to wish him oodles of happy birthdays, alongside Mako, Reiko and the rest of his cousins and to his surprise, his grandfather comes in and that definitely surprised Musaki even more to see him come in and he said, "Grandpa? You came."

Oak Sung came over and hugged him tightly and that really made Musaki so happy that he could be there and he said, "I would not miss both of my grandson's birthday for anything."

"Well, I'm really glad you could come." Musaki said, happily.

"Where's the cake? I've been drooling for cake for a long time?!" Po exclaimed, getting all excited.

Shifu sighs heavily and he said to Po, "Keep patience, panda. It's gonna be enough for all of us."

As the day goes by, everyone starts playing some birthday games and have some crazy fun with each other and even both Musaki's friends from the Valley of Peace and Shanghai Secluded Valley came together to pull off this amazing dance routine to celebrate Musaki and Zeke's 18th birthday celebration and both pandas were completely amazed by what they did as they high fived each other.

Soon after, it was time for cake as everyong sings happy birthday to both Musaki and Zeke and when they see this kiwi/strawberry cake, both pandas were really stoked about eating it and they blew out the candles and they shared the first pieces together and passed it all down to everyone else. Zeke witnessed Po gobbling up that one piece of cake and licks the plate as well.

"Haven't changed much?" asked Zeke.

"And then some." Musaki replied.

Then, it came time for some major presents to give out and both of them receieved different kinds of comics, clothes, super-cool necklaces, bandanas and swords and to Musaki's surprise...he received a golden samurai sword and he said, "Who's present is this?"

Arizona raised his paw and replied, "My gift to you."

Musaki chuckled amazingly as he held the golden sword in his paws and Zeke couldn't help but keep his eyes on it and he said, "Must've cost a fortune."

"It's actually a bargain." Arizona replied.

"Well, bargain or not...it's still freaking awesome! Thanks, Zona!" Musaki replied.

Arizona smiled at Musaki and just nods his head in response and Shifu asked, "Is there anything you'd like to say, Musaki?"

Musaki was in a mixed bag of emotions to describe this moment; most range from happy, joy, amazed, surprise and huge love in front of everyone that it's hard to place into words, but Musaki summoned enough courage to say to everyone, "Just the fact that I'm able to celebrate this point in my life where me and Zeke can say goodbye to childhood and hello to a new world that's right in front of us. Who knows what will await for us in the future? That's why I'm happy to still be standing here with all of you guys and be with the people I truly love the most and I will cherish this memory forever."

"I feel the same way too. We've been apart for so long that it feels like it's eternity and I hope we can get a chance to really spend a lot of time together." Zeke replied.

Musaki nods his head in agreement and he said to Zeke, "How about the next three years? I would love more than anything to go back to my old hometown...but I'm needed here. Just for a little while."

Zeke completely understood what it meant and he knew in his heart that he would be glad to see Musaki again when he moves back to the home village and he said, "You got it good here, Saki. When I said that my wish would be for you to move back on our birthday, it was just a wish thing. I would never do anything to let you leave behind your awesome friends...and your Jade Palace family."

Most of the masters were speechless at this and the Hazards were very emotional over this and agreed with the same thing. Musaki then said, "I'll be moving with Uncle Mako until it's time."

Mako comes to Musaki and he said, "You have definitely made the transition from a cub to a man."

"And you have aged very well. Your parents would be very proud of you." Oak Sung agreed.

"As are we." Shifu added.

Musaki looks around everyone and he's definitely appreciative of everything he has here and he said, "I'm the luckiest panda in the world."

"Hey!" Po exclaimed.

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "Although...I am the second luckiest."

* * *

He's the lucky guy, ain't he? One more chapter left!


	22. Wouldn't Trade It In

And we wrap this up!

* * *

Chapter 22: Wouldn't Trade It In

Soon after the party, everyone left the Jade Palace for home and as Musaki waved bye to his Shanghai friends, Zeke and his grandfather, everyone else stayed behind to help clean up the palace and Summer asked, "So...had a lot of fun?"

"Tons of." Musaki replied.

Summer smiles and replied, "I'm glad. Saki...meet me at my house and I've got a bonus surprise for you."

Musaki smiled at this and got super stoked up for what's in store for her and he said, "I'll be there."

They kissed each other and as Summer left the palace, Musaki resumed helping them clean up the palace and Takami said, "So what's gonna be after this?"

"Well, the day's over, but being 18 is just the beginning for me." Musaki replied.

"I'm almost 18 and I'm really excited to be all-man, all wolf and very good-looking." Ryo stated.

Skyler scoffs at Ryo's words and she said, "Yeah, like all-man and all-puppy."

Ryo rose his eyebrow to that remark and he looked up at Skyler and said, "Look who's talking! You're 17 and you like to play tag!"

"No, that's not how it works; you start play tag and I always chase you around." Skyler argued.

As they witness both Skyler and Ryo arguing, Takami rolled his eyes and lets out a huge sigh and said, "These two will never stop fighting."

"How do you deal with them?" asked Musaki.

"Don't ask." Takami replied.

Akashi comes up to Musaki as he witnessed what Summer meant by this and he said, "What are you and Summer doing tonight?"

"I don't know. She said it's gonna be a surprise." Musaki replied.

Akashi chuckled sly-like and assumed that there might be a little personal show and he said, "You gonna take her clothes off?"

"Kashi!" Musaki said, shocked.

Musaki sighed at this and said, "I've just turned 18! I'm not gonna turn 21 overnight to do any of that."

Tigress and Miyo smacked Akashi upside the head after overhearing what he assumed what Musaki and Summer would do and Miyo said, "Must you predict what's their personal business?"

"I'm just asking a simple question." Akashi whined.

Ichi comes by Musaki's side and he said, "I'm glad you're staying for a while."

Musaki nodded in agreement and he looks up at Ichi and said, "Of course I am. We're still best friends and we'll be best friends until the very end."

Both of them did their signature high-five and hug to ensure that they'll be forever friends and after he left, Samurai comes in and he said, "Yo, birthday boy! My dad said that you can move in at anytime."

"Oh, really?" asked Musaki.

"Uh-huh. And also...Arizona will move in too." Samurai added.

Musaki widened his eyes at that news that Arizona is gonna live in the Bushido-Akio's place and when he saw Arizona come in, Musaki asked, "So, that's the surprise you told me?"

"Yep. Me and you will move into Mako's place later this week." Arizona replied.

Both of them were completely awestruck by this and they hugged each other and these two are like brothers in a sense and Musaki said, "I love that surprise."

Later

Musaki comes to Summer's place and as he knocked on the door, Summer immediately opened up the door and she lets out a smile to see him standing there and said, "I've been waiting for you."

"So...what's the surprise?" asked Musaki.

Summer lets him in as they walked towards her bedroom and it was all lit with candles around and she said, "My parents and my siblings are out for the night, so we have the whole house to ourselves."

"Really?" asked Musaki.

Summer comes around and gives him a necklace, ensuring them that their love will remain stronger no matter what happens and that seems like the best gift he's ever gotten and he looks at her and said, "Thanks, Summer."

"Happy birthday, Saki." Summer said, sweetly.

The two looked into each others' eyes and they come closer to their lips and both of them started kissing very passionately with their tongues dancing around their mouths and Musaki wraps his arms around hers as they continued on kissing.

'Best...birthday...ever.' Musaki thought.

* * *

And that's it...oh wait, there's a bonus!


	23. Bonus Chapter: Settling In

And now comes the wrap-up! Thanks for following this story!

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Settling In

About five days after Musaki's 18th birthday, Musaki officially packed up his stuff as he gets himself ready to move in with his Uncle Mako and began looking back at some of the best memories he's had endured while living in the palace for 5 years and he knew what an amazing experience he has ever had in his life. But it's not goodbye forever because he still has some training to do, so it's not a total loss.

He receives a knock on the door and he turns around and said, "Come in."

When the door opens, he sees Po standing there and he sees the Dragon Warrior in a state of emotions running through him and he said, "Didn't think this day would come, right?"

"No. I had always thought that you'd live here for another 5 years. But I guess that I understand your reasons to move out so you can succeed on your own." Po replied.

Musaki could tell that this is a very endearing moment and he comes over to him and he said, "Funny thing, though. I had always been a big fan of you even before I came here because I thought that you were the only panda around here. But I never thought that someone I would look up to will end up being my big brother."

Po smiled at that and felt really touched with the fact that Musaki still see him as a fan, but grown into a brother he never thought he had before and he said, "You've come a long way, Lil' Saki."

Musaki chuckles softly at that nickname and Po said, "Sorry. Can't help it. I still see you as Lil' Saki to me."

"Po, it's okay. No matter how old I get, I'll always be your Lil' Saki." Musaki replied, with a smile.

Po's eyes started to really misty-eyed and he immediately pulls him onto a big bear hug and Musaki embraced the hug fully and Po said, "I love you, Saki."

"I love you too, Po." Musaki whispered.

Then, Po gives Musaki a little noogie and said, "You'd better come back and visit us."

Musaki chuckled softly and said, "All righty. I'm only like 5 minutes away, so no worries."

Just then, Arizona comes by with a few bags of clothes and stuff and he's also excited to live in Mako's place too because it would mean that he and Max will hang together all the time...and that he's gonna be taking care of a bunch of kids too. Shifu walks by and he sees Arizona there and asked, "You got your stuff ready?"

"Yes, master." Arizona replied.

Shifu nods his head in understanding and he said, "You know, your father has told me that by the time you're an adult, you'll have an endless array of possibilites coming your way. And I'm certain that your future will be a lot brighter."

Arizona took in all of Shifu's words and he agreed with everything and he said, "I do my best to make him proud."

"And you already have...because you've come a long way since you lived here in the Jade Palace and I know you'll grow a lot stronger than you know you'll be. You still have to train here whenever you visit." Shifu added.

"I will." Arizona added.

Later on, both Musaki and Arizona stood on the front of the Jade Palace with the masters and the Hazards standing there and for most of the hazards, it seemed pretty bittersweet to watch them go, especially Ryo because he sees Arizona as a Omega brother and Shifu said, "I definitely believe that you two will become warriors in your own right. You two have grown so much over these couple of years and I know for a fact that you'll succeed in anything."

Musaki nods his head and he said to everyone, "I'd like to thank you guys for everything you've done for me over the past 5 years. If someone would've told me that I would live here with you guys, I definitely would've been better off at that orphanage. But I guess everything happens for a reason and this is definitely the best reason. Besides, I'd see you guys walking across the Valley anyway...so it shouldn't be hard to find."

They did agree with that and Tigress went over to Musaki and she told him, "You are definitely a warrior in my eyes. Despite all that you've suffered, you're still able to remain a kindhearted person."

"And that's who I'll remain." Musaki added.

Ryo immediately comes towards Arizona he pulled him in with a big hug and said, "I don't want you to go!"

Arizona started choking after feeling Ryo's tight hug grip him and he said, "Ryo...can't breathe."

"You're crushing him." Takami said.

Realizing his mistake, Ryo immediately lets go of him and gives Arizona a chance to breathe and the balck wolf quickly said, "Sorry."

"It's all right." Arizona replied, trying to breathe.

"It's like...we've been like brothers for a short time, but it feels like eternity to me." Ryo said, almost tearing up.

Arizona chuckled softly and he said, "We still are...always."

Arizona hugs Ryo again and the black wolf started crying a little bit and Musaki gathers towards Po and gives him a hug too and the Five followed suit as they hug him one by one alongside the Hazards and Arizona hugs every single one of them and Shifu said, "I am deeply proud of you two for coming so far."

"Thanks, Shifu." they both said.

Arizona then smirks at Ryo and he said, "We're still on for that one-on-one sparring."

Ryo then smiles at this and he lets the most mischevious smirk and said, "You're on, Zona-man."

The two sets off on their way to Mako's place as they walk down the steps of the Palace and as soon as they left, they took another look at it and fond memories were made there and those are the ones that will definitely stick with them forever.

When they finally made it to Mako's place, everyone was completely excited to have them there and they knew that this was gonna be a good experience and they both have separate rooms, but are next door to each other and it's definitely the best experience ever.

Musaki starts unpacking everything and he sees a picture of him along with Po, Shifu and the Furious Five and he knows that this is one picture that he'll have around in his room. He immediately sets it on the wall so that he'll always have them here...even though they're only 5 minutes away.

"I'm glad you're finally living here, Saki."

Musaki turns around and sees Cody standing in the room and he lets out a smile and replied, "Me too, Cody."

"Yeah, we've all been looking forward to this since the minute we first reunited almost three years ago." Cody agreed.

Arizona comes in the room and he stands between Cody and Musaki and he said, "And I think it's gonna bring a lot of us closer."

Cody nodded in agreement and he said, "A whole lot closer. I know you're happy that you'll spend time with Max everyday."

"Completely." Arizona said, smiling.

Max suddenly comes in the room and pounces on Arizona's back and both of them started laughing with each other and he said, "Surprised ya, didn't I?"

"A lot, little guy." Arizona said, with a chuckle.

Max nodded and he said, "I'm really happy you're living here now, Arizona."

"Me too, Maxie...me too." Arizona agreed.

Cody, Max, Musaki and Arizona definitely knew for a fact that they're definitely family...for life, but for Musaki and Arizona, they'll always have the Jade Palace family with them until the end of time.

* * *

And that's all! Musaki and Arizona are now living at Uncle Mako's after their amazing journey living in the Jade Palace. You'll see more adventures with these two in the future! Until then, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
